Aloha Islands
In General The Aloha Islands is what remains of the island state from the Southwestern Commonwealth. Much of the natural beauty was destroyed by Radioactive fallout that defertilized much of the rich tropical forests. Many of the settlements were abandoned or bombed, specifically Honolulu. Before the bomb, it was a tourist hotspot. The perfect Getaway holiday. Sunshine, Palm trees, What was not to like? Today it's mainly the same, only a bit more dry, and with Mutated sharks and other nasty things lurking around the dry forests of the island. Not to mention the raiders and bandits that fight tooth and claw for the limited resources on these tiny island nations. The catch with this wasteland is that it spans six pacific islands, seven if you count the completely uninhabited one. Each island has had its own culture after the bombs fell. People of all walks of life can be found on these fair isles. From Cutthroat pirates in the Pirate Cove to entrepreneurial business men in Pearl City. There's a place for everyone. But for how long, how long will it take before any of the islands will infringe on the other's freedoms? Is war and open conflict unavoidable? Or will the islands live together peacefully? The year is 2278, exactly two hundred and one year after the bombs fell and rained death over the world. These are the Aloha Islands. Before The War Before the war the archipelago was known as Hawaii, former fiftieth state of the United States and eventually part of the Southwestern Commonwealth District. It was regarded as 'the' vacation getaway for the west-coast and was molded as such, in typical over excessive American fashion. In the last months before the great war, Hawaii was heavily marketed towards American citizens , mainly to take their mind off the looming threat of war. And as a dare towards the recently beaten Chinese by getting Americans close to their Pacific sphere of influence. War Monuments were also built around Honolulu with the new found American holiday-goer money. Eventually, Hawaii enjoyed a slight economic boom despite the astronomically high gas prices. Sun, sea, beach resorts, good food, and exotic sensations: Hawaii was a brand. Marketed to Americans, wealthy enough to afford a holiday. A testament that the American way of life was not dead. On That Fateful Day On the 23rd of October of the year 2077, at exactly 06:10 AM, the tourists and inhabitants of Hawaii were woken up by the screams of sirens. An attack was imminent and most islands had only minimal protection against a nuclear holocaust. Most resorts had deep underground basements and parking lots where the majority of tourists and civilians hid themselves. There was only one Vault on the entirety of Hawaii, inland on O'ahu island: Vault 4. Desperate people tried to push themselves into the Vault but the Army personnel from both Pearl Harbor and the MCBH could maintain order, just barely. At 06:20 AM Honolulu was bombed, the flash illuminating the dawn sky was visible from most islands, the blast however, was not deadly nor powerful enough to reach them. After the initial attack and no news from either the local and mainland government, the survivors were cut off. Many were at their wits end and would perish when the world was inevitably cloaked with an almost eternal Fallout, they died either of radiation poisoning or starvation because of the limited food supply. Even though Hawaii escaped relatively unscathed, the simple fact it was now isolated proved that even here society would crumble. Only centuries later when the majority of radioactivity had waded and the Vault re-opened the islands would once again rebuild. Vaults Vault 4 This Vault is the only official Vault-Tec Nuclear Fallout Shelter present on the islands of Hawaii. Located on Pearl Island, formerly known as O'ahu it was built near the main road that connected the North and South coast of the island, incidentally the most traveled road on the island. Far enough from Honolulu to not get completely obliterated by crippling heat and yet not too far away from the city so that it was possible to get there in time, a mere five minute drive. Vault 4 was not planned to have a social experiment, its great distance from Mainland US soil would make data collection almost impossible in case of an all-out nuclear war. Instead is would do exactly what the brochure said it would, having the normal capacity and standard accommodations. Not so much for the benefit of the potential Vault-dwellers, but as a way to keep show the United States that Vault-Tec would build enough vaults for everyone and all across the nation. Essentially Vault 4 was build to reassure the citizens and holiday-goers of Hawaii that Vault-Tec was there in case of an emergency. Interestingly enough, Vault 4 was one of the few Vaults that did not require an entrance fee or prerequisite psychological tests. It would be free for everyone until the limit of a five-hundred people was achieved. Then the doors would close automatically, regardless of family or rank. Factions The Trans-Pacific Ferry Service The Trans-Pacific Ferry Service is a major company that takes both freight and paying customers between the different island states of the Aloha Islands. Their headquarters is in Pearl City and they possess over a large fleet of sea-worthy(ish) vessels. They will take you to any island (except Pirate Cove) for a price of 500 bottlecaps. Haggling and bartering for a price reduction is possible with some captains, but it can easily back-fire and you can be banned from the service for a short time. More factions TBA Locations The six islands of Hawaii are all unique in some way or form, this is evident especially today, as civilization tries to reestablish itself. On some islands, more successfully than others... The Aloha Islands The Aloha Islands as they've come to be called these days. Is an archipelago that exists out of the following Islands: __________________________________________ Pearl Island Pearl island was known as O'ahu Island before the war, but quickly got its name changed to the more easy sounding name of Pearl Island, mainly because of the Aloha Island's Capital. Pearl City 'Pearl City' is located on the remains of an old Navy harbor there. It was the only island that got hit by an atomic bomb, namely the city of Honolulu got hit, a crater still remains in the center of the city. Now the city bears a close resemblance with the usual cities on the mainland of the US. North of the city, on the main road connecting the Northern coast with the southern coast, lies the entrance to the only Vault on the archipelago. Vault 4. A large majority of citizens in Pearl City are descendants of Vault 4. A bunch of other settlements are on the island, whom have barely any connection with the city. Dudeville Dudeville on the Northern shoreline is a settlement of surfers who dig the big waves caused by the anomalies in the weather. They are mostly harmless Anarchists whom bother no one. In fact they are mostly avoided by others because they are slackers of no value what so ever. Laie Laie is a small settlement based in the ruins of the town of the same name. They are of native Polynesian descent who've survived somehow and follow old world values. They don't allow outsiders in for anything else but business. And mostly don't trust people from "the city" Trigger Happy Son'sabitches! Trigger Happy Son'sabitches! is a raider gang or something that comes the closest to it, a blight on Pearl Island they steal and enslave whomever they please. They sit on a large ammo stock left behind on the deserted Marine base of MCBH, they wish to improve their stock by claiming Pearl City, who's Pearl Harbor storage serves as a deterrent against these marauders. __________________________________________ The Desert One The Desert One was known as Lanai Island before the war. It received its new name because of its desert environment, and general lack of trees. Vegetation is on-par with the Mojave Desert. The sheer lack of desire to come up with a name for it was sort of embraced by the clear-cut and peaceful farming people who live there. Dirt City As descriptive as it sounds. A settlement of one street that in the middle of a desert called 'Dirt City' as sort of an ironic take on their main trading partner and post apocalyptic Metro-pole: Pearl City (on Pearl Island). Dirty City exists out of low-built 'one floor' houses with destroyed front lawns and little to no activity other than of farming. They possess of a trading hub, the Herb store where people from all across the islands come to buy their medicinal or 'stress relieving' herbs. But they also sell own-grown desert fruits, grown on the fields just outside of town. There are some remnants of the old civilization on the island like an airport and a holiday resort but these places are deserted and of no use of the people living there. The town is prone to raider attacks, but when the going gets though, the people of the desert one get tougher, don't underestimate them. For they are well armed and don't take well on being pushed around by any muscle whether it be pirates or Pearl City smooth talkers. __________________________________________ Lady Leisure The 'just' above board leisure island was formed by disgruntled bar and brothel owners of Pearl City, who's bureaocrats wanted to regulate their business, so they took it elsewhere on the former island of Moloka'i. And built a boardwalk of leisure around an old Beach Resort named Brightlight. The nature on the island is dry and generally peaceful, but still treacherous and filled with mutated beasts. There's an abandoned lighthouse on Point Kaulapapa. It's also known as just: Whore Island. The Bar Strip The main venues are all build neatly in old bars and clubs from before the war. The Blast of Honolulu didn't reach this island so other than dust collection and a few broken chairs and windows that can't be replaced, it looks scarily like it did before the bombs fell. Most owners are sleazy types but just above board enough not to be part of a pirate settlement. There's low end card game casinos, since there's not enough power for the slots or anything else. Bars with lots of overdue strong drink and brothels/strip clubs where ladies (and sometimes boys) can be hired for carnal activities. Point Kaulapapa Point Kaulapapa is beyond the remains of jungle inland north from The Bar Strip. It's an old abandoned light house, and west of it lie the remains of a small catholic church. It's said to be a romantic or haunted spot, depending on who you ask. __________________________________________ Pirate Cove Before the war it was known as Maui Island. Now it is a place of lowlifes and ill repute. Black markets, dealings between sea-raiders (pirates) or whomever has dirt on his or her name. There is little to no law and there's no real leader. Think of all the bad qualities of Mankind, you'd probably find some fitting specimen with them in the Pirate Cove. Beyond the valley between the North and South Docks there's hostile jungles filled with mutated wild life. It's a place where evidence or bodies disappear. Pirate Landing The main docking area where sea-raiders leave their ships, these can range from old one motor fisher boats to old tankers. Depending on how big the pirate gang is. There is a loose no-kill rule in this small dock-town but it doesn't take much to set something off. Whorehouses, Dens, Criminal empires. All can be found within the valley down to the Haleakala Docks in the south. __________________________________________ Volcano Rock Volcano Rock used to be known as Hawai'i island and is the biggest island of the archipelago. Most of the terrain is dry and steep with little to no vegetation. Its volcano is massive and incredibly tall. And active streams of lave leak from cracks flooding most of the western coast of the island, the place where lava and radioactive ocean meet is truly an amazing sight to behold, but it also inadvertently created lava resistant sharks whom swim up the lava flows into the mainland. The Enlightened Or so 'they' call themselves. A weird cult of men and woman who claim to have met with those beyond. They speak in riddles and praise the scientific research files they found in the old NASA observatories as religious text. Every visitor or initiate to their order must take a pilgrimage up the volcano follow the road of scientific trials to the Observatory on the upper crust of the mountain, where the atmosphere is light and you can truly open your mind. if you disagree with them or do not accept the trails they will kill you. Observatory The old NASA space observatory was built here because of how high up it was, and the clear skies created amicable conditions for star gazing. it's now a place laced with homemade incense and utterly holy to those who follow this mysterious religion the old ones of the enlightened call "science". __________________________________________ Jungles Of Kauai Or simply "Jungle Island" is the only island that managed to keep its old name somewhere in the title. Kauai island. Mainly because there are songs about it. Jungles of Kauai is the most thickly forested island of all. It's quite large as well. The forest suffered greatly under the Radioactive fallout, causing large spread droughts and infertility, but not a single plant was uprooted or blasted away because the Honolulu bomb didn't reach the island. Not even the heat, it is generally further away from the other islands and can't be seen from any of them. The Jungles are home to many beasts and other dangers. Kauai Administration A single building settlement of sorts which is the main hub for the Pearl City exploration effort. Because of its distance Kauai was only recently rediscovered and although old maps tell of the general size and terrain of the island, whatever might've manifested after the bombs is unknown. The building stands in an old town, along with an abandoned factory complex. A proper settlement is sure to follow. Principality of Roger Roger is the son of the King Steven, who's recent death let the jungle kingdom in the hands of the young prince. A kingdom, empire and cult all rose up around this little makeshift civilization. The prince regent rules with an iron first. They possess no greater weapons that blades and spears crafted with stone and bronze. And literally know nothing of anything outside of their community. Except for the... Pink Flamingo Tribe This tribe of heathens raid and attack the principality often, yelling chants and a language nobody understands they are dangerous and cannot (or so it appears) be reasoned with. They are called Pink Flamingo Tribe because in their shrine along the southern coast they praise their god "Pink Flamingo". Little do they know it's an old garden ornament from before the war. __________________________________________ Black Star Island Originally known as Ni'haa Island, this mysterious collection of duneland is completely void of life, yet the Trans-Pacific Ferry Service is willing to take interested parties there if they pay. Some did, but a settlement never gets started and the settlers always end up missing, dead or something generally unpleasant befalls them. Some say the smallest island in the archipelago is cursed. Ghatanothoa Manor A long name, but that's just how it is called. An old wooden manor that's in a state of decay. It looks peaceful and is mainly what the eye gravitates to when someone lands on this small rock. It's not even a mile wide so it isn't hard. Category:Fallout: Aloha Islands Category:Locations